


Touch and Go

by quicksilverdeancas (quicksilvermalec), Why_do_you_want_to_know



Series: Discord RPs [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Gabriel love their hunters so much, Castiel in a Female Vessel (Supernatural), Emotionally Repressed Winchesters (Supernatural), Female Dean Winchester, Female Sam Winchester, Gabriel in a Female Vessel (Supernatural), MTF Sam Winchester, Nonbinary Dean Winchester, Other, Trans Female Character, Trans Female Sam Winchester, discord rp, enjoy, gender swap, no matter what their pronouns are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22126654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quicksilvermalec/pseuds/quicksilverdeancas, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Why_do_you_want_to_know/pseuds/Why_do_you_want_to_know
Summary: In which there is a curse, and it turns out to be really beneficial.
Relationships: Castiel & Gabriel, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Everyone & Everyone, Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester & Dean Winchester
Series: Discord RPs [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550803
Comments: 13
Kudos: 21





	Touch and Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Why_do_you_want_to_know](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Why_do_you_want_to_know/gifts).



> I'm sorry this took so long to post! But it's here now, and I hope you guys like it.
> 
> Enjoy!

"Dean. Dean, you should- Dean you should get the fuck out of bed, like, _now_."

Sam was poking Dean with a stick - a literal stick. Because the person in Dean's bed looked nothing like Sam's brother. The person in Dean's bed was far too curvy, too feminine, to be Sam's brother. "Seriously. Like nowish. We- we got a problem. You'll want to see this."

Dean groaned as he was prodded awake by his brothers annoying squawking and what felt like a stick. Why was Sammy poking him with a stick? Maybe he had upgraded?

"Ugghhhhhh," he groaned aloud, not even bothering to open his eyes, "wha', 'm s'eeping."

He reached a hand out to bat the stick away as he threw an arm over his eyes, hoping that if he pretended nothing was going on he could just go straight back to sleep.

"Dean!" Sam shouted, flinching at the way his own voice sounded. It was _higher_ and _weirder_ and _different_. "Seriously, get up and look at this, you're gonna have a bitchfit and I want to head it off before it gets too bad."

Dean froze. His sleepy wiggling stopped as he heard his brothers voice, properly heard it. He sounded like-

He peeled his eyes open slowly, blinking a couple of times to let them get used to the light, before turning to focus on Sam.

"Shit," he swore out loud when registered what was right in front of him.

It was Sam, that much was sure. He hadn't practically raised that kid only to not recognize him, just because he looked like a her.

He looked down at himself slowly, already knowing and already dreading what he would see. "Shit. Fuck."

"Yep," Sam announced, staring at his brother.

Suddenly, Dean had two random mounds of flesh attached to his chest. And a _very_ defined waistline and hips. And hair way down his back. It was very, very jarring.

Sam had something very similar, except his hair had been shorn off in a pixie cut.

"What the fuck?" he asked loudly.

"Okay, okay," Dean muttered, trying to wake himself up while simultaneously trying to figure out what to do. "Can you think of anything which might have caused this?" He asked, his own mind still too half asleep to figure out any reasons this could have happened.

"Also, how we could cure it,” he added, sitting up and frowning down at himself. This was just weird.

"I mean, I hate to be the one to say it, but..." Sam looked at his brother - sister? This was such a mindfuck - helplessly. "Angels?"

"I'm mean I guess, I can't think of anything we've done to piss them off, but we can ask." Dean climbed out of bed, stalking out of his room and towards the kitchen. He hadn't had enough coffee yet to deal with this.

Sam laughed and shook his head. "Not what I meant, dude. I meant we could ask them how to fix this. I don't think Cas would let Gabe do this to us."

"Ughhhhh." Dean replied, quickly brewing a pot of coffee, "I am too tired for this. Don't talk to me until I've drunk all of this," he muttered as he poured his mug and collapsed into a seat.

He ignored how it burned his tongue and just focused on gulping down his caffeine and waking himself up, "alright, you can talk now."

"Get me in on that shit," Sam muttered in response, bodily shoving his brother - _her sister_ Jesus, what was happening? - out of the way to get to the coffee machine.

She turned to look at Dean, sipping from her cup as she said, "so... I'll call Gabe you call Cas?"

Dean opened his mouth to ask why Sam didn't just call both angels before snapping his mouth back shut. Everything was too complicated at the moment to open up _that_ conversation. "Sure," he muttered, taking another gulp of his coffee before turning his gaze to the ceiling.

"Hey Cas? You got your ears on? If you can hear me please get your ass down here. We need some help."

He finished his prayer and waited for the telltale sound of wings which would announce the arrival of ~~his~~ the angel.

"O Gabriel who art in Heaven, we're kinda freaking out come help us thanks," Sam added before downing the rest of his/her coffee.

Dean heard multiple flaps of wings and quickly spun around, a frown on his face. "Hi, yeah, where did my dick go?" he asked, hoping that Cas and Gabe would just smile and say that they could change them back straight away. His eyes focused on the two angels and he froze, taking in the very female vessels stood before him. "Oh. shit. y'all are chicks too?"

Gabriel rolled his eyes, glaring at Dean slightly. "What did you two do?" He asked slowly, clearly believing that this was either Sam or Dean's fault. (Or both) He seemed to be assuming it was more Dean's fault, but Dean wasn't going to bother arguing.

Sam stared at the female version of Gabriel's vessel. She had a golden bob and bright red lipstick and she was wearing a dress. A glittery, silver, sheath dress. And she was suuuuuper hot.

Castiel flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Yes, we have also been somehow transformed into females. Do either of you happen to know how this could have taken place?

"Ummm.... No" Dean muttered intelligently, his head distracted by Cas. He... She? Was beautiful, but the thing that got to Dean was the fact that he didn't feel any different now then he did when Cas was in his normal vessel. He felt the same pull, yanking him towards the angel and he felt the same yearning to be by their side.

Gabriel sighed, "if it wasn't your fault that what could it be? It couldn't be another angel and there is no way a demon had enough juice to pull this off." He grumbled, looking down so they he could peer through his lashed at Sam. This whole situation was going to get very uncomfortable, very quickly. He could feel it.

Cas smirked at Dean, having heard her (admittedly very loud) thought about how beautiful Castiel was. Cas was prepared to be honest about the fact that she didn't have nearly as many issues adjusting to this gender change as Dean did, because as an angel, she inherently had no gender. However, it had always been obvious that Dean's gender was a very important part of her identity and it had suddenly been pulled out from under her.

"I _am_ attractive, yes," she answered aloud.

Sam snorted. "Why couldn't it have been an angel?" she asked Gabriel, trying to get over her shock at how stupid beautiful the archangel was. _How have I never noticed this before?_ "I mean, there are tons of angels who hate us, and you two by extension."

Dean froze. Cas had heard him? How?!? What was going on? _Shit, angels can read minds can't they._ he thought with a grimace. That was awkward. Instead of responding, he just blushed and stared at the floor, hoping he could just sink into the floor and pretend nothing had ever happened.

Gabe blushed at Sam's thoughts. How was she meant to respond to such complementary thoughts? Oh well, she might as well just move on. "I'm an archangel, no angel would be able to do this without my knowledge," she explained quickly.

"What if they weren't working alone, though?" Sam asked. "What if they... I don't know, juiced up some witch, gave 'em instructions?"

"I am sorry, Dean," Cas apologized. "I didn't intend to make you uncomfortable."

"I mean, possibly," Gabe replied slowly, thinking carefully about all the ways it could - maybe - be possible.

"It's ok," Dean replied, avoiding Cas' eyes, sure that if he did he would be unable to keep his thoughts away from how beautiful Cas was.

Cas sent her friend a reassuring smile, despite the fact that she wasn't looking at her. "Okay, if that is the case, we should narrow down a list of angels who feel animosity towards Sam and Dean."

Sam snorted again. "Well, that'll be damn hard," she said. "The only angels who _don't_ 'feel animosity' towards us are basically the two of you."

Dean nodded his agreement. "All the others who even tolerated us are dead," he muttered, feeling a stab of guilt in his gut. How had he managed to mess the entire world so much, just by existing? He knew deep down that it wasn't just his fault - anyway, he didn't ask to be raised from Hell, so he couldn't be held accountable for the entirety of this mess - but he still felt bad. The angels had been perfectly happy before, and now they were in this mess.

Gabe winced slightly at the mention of all her dead siblings, but she didn't mention it. Instead she racked her brains, trying to figure out what could have happened, "maybe a witch, angel, demon team up? It's unlikely but it is possible."

"Yeah," Sam agreed. "There are lots of witches and angels _and_ demons who hate us." She cringed. "Wow, we've really made a mess of the world, haven't we? Are you guys sure you wouldn't be better off if we were dead?"

Cas glared at her. "No way in the nine circles of Hell, Sam Winchester," she announced. "I cannot bear to lose you, or your sister either."

Dean winced at both the mentions of Hell - it may have been years but he still sometimes got nightmares which kept him up at night where he was still stuck in Hell, where Cas never came to get him - and also Cas calling him Sam's 'sister'. He guessed it was true, he was in a female body and all, but he still felt the same and he still felt like a dude. This whole situation was just fucked. He didn't believe Cas - believing they were worth saving had been what killed him (her?) the last few times. Dean couldn't bear to cause Cas' death again.

"I agree with Cas." Gabe called, also glaring at Sam, hoping she would be able to burn that stupid notion out of her head. "You two have done more good than bad, and don't you forget it." She knew the Winchesters never would believe the truth, but she also knew they needed to. They were good, no matter what they believed.

"Dean, if it makes you uncomfortable, I will refrain from referring to you as such," Cas told her, smiling gently. "However, the three of us are embracing it, and I apologize for assuming that you would be able to embrace it as well. If you would like me to stop I shall."

Sam put a hand on Dean's shoulder. "It doesn't define, you, dude," she whispered. "Your masculinity doesn't define you, and your femininity shouldn't either. You're allowed to be whatever you are. I guess my gender has always been more fluid than yours, and maybe that's because of Dad, I don't know. But it doesn't matter to me and you shouldn't feel like it has to matter to you, either."

She glanced up at the archangel. "I'm not so sure. We've messed up a lot of things, and we haven't been able to save as many people as we hoped we could. We're... we're not good at this." She swallowed the lump in her throat.

"I'm sorry." Dean whispered, not answering anyone's concerns about what they should call him (her?) or whether he (she?) would like them to stop.

For some reason, Cas using the word 'embrace' was getting to him (her? Fuck it, them, it was easier). It sounded, like some great adventure Dean was missing out on just because they wasn't 'embracing' it.

It just.... It was hard. They had spent their entire childhood having their worth based on how much of a man they were, how masculine they acted and how well they protected Sammy. And sure.... Sam had always been able to be more free. Dean always made sure that she could do what she wanted to without being judged, while Dean suffered the repression from Dad. They didn't regret it, not in the slightest.

"If you don't mind," they started slowly, not looking at anyone yet, "can you call me they? ‘Cause I'm not a she, but clearly I'm not a he either right now."

They thought about what everyone had been saying. About the family business. Saving people, or not. Were they really any good? "Sam's right," they whispered, "we really are not good at this. Not as good as we need to be."

Gabe sighed, glaring at the two Winchesters again, "I don't care whether you think you're good at this or not. You are good at this, you do save lives and you do make a difference. Now, we need to figure out how to reverse this curse and get everything back to normal."

"'They' is fine," Sam told them, "and totally valid as well." She turned to Gabe. "And... fine. Whatever, I'm sorry. Let's just drop it and move on. How do we fix this?"

"Don't look at me," Cas replied. "I'm not the archangel in the room." She smiled wryly. "I sound like Dean, don't I?" she added rhetorically.

Dean smiled. They didn't quite know why, but Sam saying their chosen pronouns were valid filled them with a warm feeling. It was a lovely feeling, one of those ones Dean hadn't gotten much of growing up but always held close to their heart.

"You do sound a bit like me," they said with a laugh, despite the fact it was a rhetorical question. Cas' expression was just priceless.

"Don't look at me, either, and I _am_ the archangel in the room," Gabe said with a grimace. "I think we're going to need to hit the books. She could already tell this was going to be a long day, or possibly week, or maybe even month. Who knew?

Sam laughed. "Well, alright then. Research it is. And Dean, don't flash me that bitchface, you're going to help."

"I hope you are aware that I can compel you," Cas added.

Dean grumbled under their breath but knew better than to try to get out of the research. They refilled their coffee cup - there was no way they were getting through this without coffee - before wandering into the library. They quickly grabbed a couple of books on witch curses before collapsing onto the comfy chair, ignoring Sam's annoyed huff.

"Ok then, let's get this party started," Gabe said with a laugh, grabbing a couple of books from the library about demons - she was fairly sure she would know more about demons than the book would, but maybe it would jog her memory - before hopping onto the table, opening her book and swinging her legs.

Sam smiled at the beautiful archangel. "Feel free to correct your textbook if it's wrong," she told her with mirth in her eyes.

Cas smiled at Dean. It was interesting, she thought, how even such a drastic change as a complete gender reversal didn't change them at all. She thought it was perhaps because of the way that she saw their soul. Their soul never changed, it was radiant to the point of being almost blinding in its beauty, and despite the fact that the body containing it was once male and had become female, it was still equally blinding. It was confused, and she wanted to soothe it, but it was gorgeous as well.

Gabe hummed, swinging her legs before pointing a joking look at Sam. "You just want an up-to-date demon book, don't you?" she accused with a laugh. She tried to go back to her book, but it was difficult. Sam was just... she was beautiful when she was happy. And despite being cursed into a female's body, she looked pretty happy, her soul swirling with content as she did research.

Dean looked down at their book. They didn't quite know why everyone else seemed so _fine_ with this whole thing, while they were here freaking out internally. They were just so confused. They didn't know what was going on and what to do about it or even if they could reverse it, but everyone else seemed unbothered about whether they could get their bodies back. Sure, they were researching, but they were not in any way shape or form panicked.

That was just Dean.

They glanced up slowly, waiting until their eyes met Cas' across the room. And just like always, one glance into Cas' eyes was all it took to calm their racing heart. They were still confused and worried, but they could go back to research now.

Sam laughed, her long hair falling into her face as she ducked her head. "Called out," she muttered, smiling at Gabriel through her lashes.

Fuck. She couldn't focus, not with the archangel in the room. She was just so... _much_. All the time, in all the best ways. Sam had an irresistible, inexplicable, undeniable need to be closer to her.

"Dean," Cas told them quietly, "it is alright to be uncertain. It is understandable, being thrust into a new situation like this. You are allowed to not have all the answers." She turned to Sam and Gabriel. "They are, aren't they? They are not required to know everything all the time. They're not required to _like_ everything all the time. They just need to be honest." This last she directed back at Dean.

"They are," Sam replied, nodding. "You are, Dean. Don't worry about doing it wrong. Don't worry about the fact that you're kinda freaking out about this. Okay?" She took a deep breath, trying to figure out how to explain what she wanted to say.

"Cas and Gabriel aren't struggling with this because they've both been in female vessels before. They know how these things work. This isn't new to them. And for me... I've never felt any particular attachment to my male body. I guess you could say I'm genderless or agender. I didn't want to change it, I don't feel dysphoria, but I just don't _care_ about it. It doesn't make a difference to me. If I could have chosen my own body, it probably would have been something in-between the binary ends of the sex spectrum, possibly even intersex. But it would be _mine_."

She put down her book to make eye contact with her sibling. "Your body and your masculinity have always been a very important part of who you are, because Dad raised you that way. Because Dad needed at least one perfect son, one soldier who'd never question his orders. It's why you repressed your sexuality, it's why you refuse to cry, and it's why you're having these issues with this situation. But please, Dean. Just remember that _it isn't your fault_. You literally don't know anything else. It's perfectly natural to feel this way."

Dean nodded. They couldn't quite believe any of this. Everyone was just so - so understanding. No one was judging them and everyone was understanding both how they felt and also why they were having a problem allowing themself to feel it.

They could feel their eyes prickling with tears, but they never fell. Dean couldn't let their tears fall, even though they knew the others wouldn't judge them, it was too ingrained in their entire being.

They really hated their dad in moments like this.

They thought for a moment about telling Cas to stop reading their mind, but they decided against it. There was a warm feeling in their stomach when they thought about how well Cas knew them. Dean felt so known. More known than they had ever felt.

Gabe smiled as she looked around the group. Everyone was being so supportive and friendly. Even if this was a curse, she did have to admit it was doing everyone some good.

"You are so loved," Cas whispered to them, not even sure if Dean could hear her. "We love you so much." It took almost everything she had not to say ' _I_ love you so much.'

Sam smiled at Cas. It was so obvious how in love she was with Sam's sibling. And it was arguably even more obvious how in love they were with her. She just hoped it wasn't as obvious how in love she was with Gabriel. (Gabrielle? Question mark?)

Dean could see Cas muttering something, but they couldn't hear what she was saying. It sounded like something about love and despite not being able to hear it, Dean knew whatever she had said was the absolute truth.

Gabe smiled down at her book. Her sister and Dean were just so in love. They would be adorable together, if they would just get their heads out of their asses. Then again, she couldn't really complain without being a hypocrite. It wasn't like she and Sam were any better. She was 90% Sam liked her, but she was too scared about being rejected to try and get confirmation.

Actually, maybe she was worse than Dean and Cas. After all, they were just being oblivious. She was actively being a coward.

"Anyone find anything?" She asked, trying to pull everyone's attention back to the research. Maybe once everything was back to normal, she would finally get the courage to tell Sam how she felt.

"Not yet," Sam muttered distractedly, too busy trying to look like she wasn't staring at Gabe to actually comprehend any of the words on the page.

"I still have yet to find a source of information to look through," Cas replied, turning to scan the shelves above her sister's head for a relevant book. She located one and pulled it down before flipping it open, casting one more brief look at Dean before focusing on the information she was reading.

Dean stared at the book. They had to focus quite hard on the words in front of them to stop their mind from numbing straight back to Cas. Actually... that was a lie. There was nothing straight about the way their mind was jumping to Cas.

Gabe flicked through her book. Demons, demons, demons. So much information but none of it helpful in their particular situation. How on earth were they going to save themselves if they couldn't even figure out what had happened?

Castiel felt her face get hot. There was _nothing_ straight about it. That was one way to put it.

She sighed exasperatedly. This was not going to be effective.

"Dean," she called. When they looked at her expectantly, she continued, "may I speak to you in the hall, please?"

Sam flipped through her book, marking pages that contained potentially useful information, and eventually she went on autopilot. Her thoughts drifted back to Gabriel.

Sam was sitting on the table as she skimmed the tome, and Gabriel was sitting in a chair right next to her knees. Her golden hair was resting on the tabletop from the angle her head was inclined at and when she moved, it brushed against Sam's legs. Sam idly reached over and brushed it out of her way, hazel eyes meeting gold as she did.

Oh.

Dean looked around in confusion as he walked out into the hall like Cas had asked. They hadn't done anything wrong! They had been researching and the only way Cas would know they hadn't been 100% focused would be if she could - **shit**.

Gabriel froze. Sam's thoughts about her had been distracting enough and now she had brushed her hair away and now their eyes had met and it felt like if Gabe squinted even slightly she would be able to see deep into Sam's soul and she would be able to see deep into Gabe's grace.

"Hey," she whispered awkwardly, still not looking away.

Cas took a deep breath, turning to face them. "Dean," she murmured, "your thoughts are extremely distracting, so let us just get this over with, shall we?"

She cleared her throat and drew herself up straight. In female form, she and Dean were the exact same height. "You are in love with me, are you not?"

"Hey," Sam whispered back, still not breaking eye contact with Gabriel either. "What's going on?"

Dean coughed nervously as Cas straightened herself up. Dean had no idea what she was going to say, but they had the feeling they wouldn't like it. Not if it included their thoughts being distracting.

Cas' words pretty much broke Dean. A steady mantra of _fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck_ echoed through their mind as they figured out what to say.

In the end, all they could say was the truth.

"Yes."

Gabriel reached out, tracing a finger along Sam's cheek as she tried to think of what to say. "What do you want to be going on?" she asked quietly, her voice breaking slightly as she tried to gauge Sam's reaction.

Cas sighed heavily in relief. "Oh, good," she breathed, smiling at them. "Dean Winchester," she began melodramatically. "I have been in love with you beyond any hope of a rescue since I first encountered your soul in Hell. It was so bright and so strong in a land that wanted so desperately to break it, and it would not shatter, and I just _knew_. I love you." She took a step closer to Dean. "May I kiss you?" she asked.

"Uh..." _Fuck shit goddamn cocksucking dicklicking assfucking-_

"I wouldn't object to this finger being other places, if you know what I mean," she murmured before she could stop herself, lightly touching Gabriel's knuckle with the pad of her finger.

"Please do." Dean whispered, leaning in slowly and pressing their lips together. They couldn't help smiling at the feeling of _finally_ having Cas' lips against theirs. This was heaven on Earth.

They couldn't help feeling like they shouldn't be allowed this, like they had corrupted this pure angel and caused her to fall and ruined everything, but they pushed that as far away as they could. That didn't matter right now. What mattered what being here and now, with Cas.

"I think I do." Gabe whispered back with a smile, grabbing Sam's hand and with a guilty look towards the door their siblings had disappeared out of - actually, never mind. They had abandoned her and Sam first, they were probably sorting out their feelings as it was, Gabe was allowed to take advantage of the situation - she pulled Sam out of the room.

"You have never coerced me into anything I wasn't willing to do," Cas whispered against Dean's lips. "Just because I never questioned Heaven's orders doesn't mean I shouldn't have. You opened my eyes, you made me better, and I Fell for you voluntarily, because you were worth it."

She pulled them closer to her body, her hands finding their hips and kissing them harder, as if she could rid them of the notion that they were undeserving purely through the combined powers of her will and her lips.

Sam grinned as Gabriel dragged her out the door. "I'm glad I'm not the only one," she murmured. Suddenly she was lying on her back on a bed and she could only assume Gabe had snapped her there. "Okay, fuck it. Kiss me before I explode," she demanded.

Dean could feel tears gathering in their eyes for not the first time that day. This whole gender-swap thing was really getting to them wasn't it? It was really turning them into a pansy - or was it? Or maybe it was just slowly destroying the hold John still had on them. Maybe this was for the best?

They leaned forwards slightly, deepening the kiss with Cas and leaning closer to the warmth of her body. They had never felt as safe as they did in that moment, pressed against Cas, surrounded by her arms and being kissed hard, yet somehow still sweetly. They didn't think it was even possible to love anyone as much as they loved Cas. They loved her more than words could portray, more than the universe could hold.

"I love you so so much," they whispered, "you are everything to me." They knew Cas would have heard it, they knew she would know how true it was. Because if she knew anything it was how to understand Dean Winchester.

Gabe grinned as she crawled up the bed, quickly obeying and pressing her lips against Sam's, gently at first and then harder. This was everything. Everything in existence felt like it was frozen and all that mattered was right here, kissing Sam and pouring everything she had ever felt into it.

Sam responded eagerly, dragging her down and holding her as close to her body as she could. They were both still fully clothed and definitely in no rush. "I think I love you," she murmured to Gabriel. "It's scary and I hate it, but I do."

And hours later, after some of the best sex Sam had ever had (and she would never be able to tell whether it was the best because of the gender switch or because it was Gabriel), they would sit in the dark together and whisper their confessions and hold each other and Sam would finally start to figure it all out.

(And Sam would do everything in her power to ignore the nagging and very convincing voice in the back of her head that was telling her that she and her and hers felt even better than he him his.)

"I know, Dean," Cas replied gently. "I know. And I you, and you to me." Somehow, in an exceptional show of self-restraint, she managed to pull her mouth off of theirs. "We should, perhaps, continue this somewhere that is not the middle of the hallway where anyone could walk in on us. Our sisters, for example."

Gabe lay in the bed, relaxed and happy, cuddling up against Sam. She could feel the worry and troublesome thoughts running through Sam's mind and she sighed, "I love you Sam, whatever you choose." She didn't say what she was talking about, but she knew Sam would know. She knew Sam would understand.

"Ok," Dean said breathlessly, grabbing Cas' hand and pulling her towards their room. They knew they could only pull Cas because she was allowing it, but didn't that just show everything about Cas? She was a powerful soldier of God, but she loved Dean so much that she would follow them to the ends of the Earth. Even though she could smite Dean with a thought, she didn't, just because she loved them.

Sam felt a little of the tension seep out of her shoulders. "I... I know you do," she whispered. "I believe it. But I don't know what to think. You're- you're supposed to _know_ , when you're a kid, and I didn't. I never really thought about it. I knew I didn't care about gender, mine or other peoples', but I didn't think I was a girl."

She pulled Gabriel flush against her. "Thank you," she murmured. "For not making me pick."

Cas watched her beautiful best friend with joy and happiness in her eyes. "Stay with me," she requested. "Promise me you'll stay forever, as long as you live. Promise I'll never have to be alone again."

She felt tears pricking at her eyes. "I was alone for so long," she whispered as Dean pulled her into their bedroom. "I never want to feel that again. Now that I have you I cannot bear to lose you."

"I will never make you pick." Gabriel muttered, snuggling in closer to Sam's warmth. She would never admit it, but she was a cuddler. Only with Sam though. Then again, that pretty much summed up her life. Only with Sam.

Dean smiled softly, reaching up to wipe away the tears from Cas' eyes. "Only if you promise me the same," they whispered, pulling Cas down onto the bed so that they could talk curled around each other. "Only if you promise not to leave me because I can't bear to lose you either. I love you too much for that." They could feel tears sliding down their cheeks, just like the ones they had just wiped from Cas' eyes, but they didn't care. "But we both know I can't keep that promise. One day I will die, and I'll leave you all over again." The tears were coming faster now, but it didn't matter. They were allowed to cry. They were allowed to be who they wanted to be. They were allowed to do what felt right.

And right now? Being curled up with Cas felt right. Kissing Cas felt right. Being with Cas, felt right.

"But if you die I can follow you. If you push me away and tell me not to come back, I stay alone, I live in my grief and my pain, I have to drown in that suffering for the rest of eternity. If you die, I can still be with you forever." Her tears were coming faster than ever, but she dabbed Dean's away with her shirt. "I love you, Dean. I will never leave. I don't know if I am capable anymore."

She pulled them closer to her, running her hands along their sides, soothing them, protecting them. "You are right for me."

Sam took a deep breath, and then abruptly started to sob. Suddenly, things she'd repressed for so long came back to her. The way she'd felt every time Dean called her 'Samantha'. The first time Dean had made a 'my sister' joke. The reason she'd started to grow out her hair in the first place. The makeup that was hidden in a small bag in her laptop case, the case she never let Dean touch. The devastation when John had found and burned the only skirt she'd ever bought. The euphoria she'd experienced when Jess bought her a pair of high heels and told her she was allowed to play with gender.

Maybe she was... not quite what she'd always thought. And maybe that was okay.

Dean didn't even try to stop their tears. They just let them fall as they cuddled even closer to Cas. Cas said she wasn't going to leave Dean. They were going to be able to spend eternity with their angel, and what more could they ever want? What more would they ever want?

"I will never push you away," they whispered against Cas' chest. "I don't think I would survive doing that."

Dean sighed, relaxing into Cas' soothing hands and allowing the protection they conveyed to wash over them. They didn't want to move, and the best part was that they knew they didn't have to. Not right now anyway. Not until they were ready to. For now, they could just lay in their angel’s arms and drift off into sleep, knowing Cas wouldn't let any harm come to them.

Gabe smiled. "That's it, Sammy," she said with a smile. Sam had all the time in the world to figure out how she felt, and while she did that, Gabe would be right there with her.

Whatever happened.

Gabe was never planning on leaving Sam again. Not now she had finally got her.

"Don't call me Sammy," Sam whispered. "Sammy's only for Dean. But by all means, keep making size jokes. They don't annoy the fuck out of me at all." She rolled her eyes but smiled against Gabe's collarbone and drifted off to sleep.

"I will protect you," Cas murmured into Dean's hair, smiling as they closed their bright green eyes. "I'll watch over you."

And for the first time, voluntarily, that she could remember in her entire existence, she fell asleep, holding the human she loved more than anything.

Dean couldn't remember ever waking up feeling so protected in their entire life. They were wrapped in a pair of strong arms and held tight against someone's chest and normally they would be freaking out, but they could feel they were safe.

They shifted around slowly, making sure not to disrupt the arms around them, and saw Cas. Of course. Last night all came flooding back to them making them grin widely. That hadn't been just a dream.

"Good morning," Gabriel whispered. She hadn't been asleep, but she could see Sam just starting to wake up.

She didn't really want to move. She was cozy here, and if they got up they would have to face the reality of the whole situation. That being that they were all still cursed and they still needed to break that curse.

"Fuck morning," Sam told her. "More sex and then more sleep and more you forever." She buried her nose in Gabriel's hair, inhaling her scent and keeping her eyes tightly glued shut.

"No," Cas murmured, feeling extremely happy that she could make good use of her ability to read their mind. This would be useful if they were to have a relationship. "It was not a dream. You can have me for as long as you still want me."

"Sorry Sam, we've got to get up. We still haven't figured out this curse," Gabe reminded her with a grimace. She knew Sam wasn't going to be impressed, especially seeing as everyone seemed to have forgotten the fact this was a curse, but they really did need to break it and get everything back to normal. Even if a few things didn't change back.

"And I'm going to keep you forever." Dean said with a grin. They were already hungry. They didn't know what time it was, but their stomach was saying food time and they didn't want to get up. They didn't want to leave the warmth of their bed and Cas' arms.

"Would you like to have breakfast in here?" Cas inquired, kissing the side of their neck gently. "What would you prefer this fine morning?"

"Why do I have a feeling that Cas and Dean aren't going to join us?" Sam asked snarkily, allowing her... girlfriend? to pull her to her feet with little resistance. "They're probably too busy banging to care about much else."

"I'm really sorry Cas," Dean said with a shit eating grin, "but I'm going to have to say French toast." They started to laugh a bit, their stomach grumbling even louder than before. They leaned forwards and kissed Cas sweetly, smiling into the kiss.

"Hmm, I guess you're right." Gabe said with a grin as she dragged Sam to the kitchen. "Right, what do you want?" She asked, giving Sam a look to show that she meant actual food. When on Earth had she become the sensible one?! She was the trickster, and here she was being sensible.

"Gabe, would you mind snapping us up some French toast?" Cas called from the bedroom. Sam turned to her girlfriend and grinned.

"Damn, that's a good idea. French toast sounds _awesome_ right now."

Gabe laughed, snapping her fingers and creating four towers of French toast. Neither she nor Cas needed to eat, but they could and she felt like some sugar, maybe Cas would feel the same. She snapped again, sending two of the plates to Dean's room as she grabbed the other two and set them on the table, sitting down quickly and waiting for Sam to come and join her.

Dean smiled with glee. They had French toast in front of them, their girlfriend (?) next to them and they were warm. They knew that they would have to figure out how to get rid of the curse soon, but they were going to make the most of this now, while they had it.

Cas sat up a little in bed, pulled her human closer into her side, and started to dig into the French toast. It had a _lot_ of powdered sugar on it, but she actually really enjoyed it.

"Dean," she murmured when she finished her first slice. "I would love to be your girlfriend."

Sam bent down and kissed Gabriel soundly before picking up her plate and carrying it over to the couch. When Gabe just stood there, she tsked impatiently. "Well, cmon," she muttered. "I ain't got all day."

Dean gasped, burrowing closer to Cas' side to their face in embarrassment. They needed to stop forgetting that Cas could read their mind. Then again, nothing bad had come from it yet. "Really?" they whispered with a huge grin, "because I would love that too." They knew that Cas probably already knew that, but saying it aloud made it so much more real. And it was real. Very real.

Gabe picked up her plate, following Sam to the couch with a grin. "What are you up to?" she asked carefully, taking a bite of her French toast. Yup, just as good as she had remembered.

"Good," Cas replied with a satisfied smirk. "Now eat your French toast, Dean, or I _will_ steal it from you."

"I just have to get some research done today, but I thought we'd watch something while we eat. Do you wanna watch The Good Place or Umbrella Academy?"

Dean laughed, putting a fake pout on their face as they twisted their body away, so their breakfast was shielded from Cas - shielded from their girlfriend. "Never, this is my toast." they announced, taking another quick bite.

"Umbrella Academy." Gabe decided quickly, plopping down onto the sofa, careful not to drop her breakfast as she leaned against Sam.

Cas smiled wickedly at them before lunging and grabbing one of their slices of toast with her teeth, tearing a huge chunk out of it and grinning victoriously. She felt lighter and happier than she had in... she couldn't even remember.

"Great," Sam replied, navigating her way to Netflix to queue it up. "Have you seen it before?"

Dean squeaked as Cas lunged forwards, stealing the toast they had been so carefully protecting. "Hey! You don't even need to eat, I need my nutrients!" Despite their complaints, they actually felt bursting with joy. They didn't think they could ever feel this comfortable in a woman's body, but it was like they weren't even noticing any more. They were more focused on their toast and their girlfriend.

"I've seen the first episode," Gabriel said with a small smile as she relaxed, "but that was a while ago."

Cas laughed. "Yep," she replied, grinning. "Because there are so many nutrients in French toast." She leaned forward and kissed them gently, and they tasted like egg and powdered sugar, which made her smile.

"Great," Sam repeated. "We'll start there. We Only See Each Other At Weddings and Funerals." She turned her head and smiled at Gabe. "I've actually seen the whole first season, it's really good and I'm excited to watch it with you. Pretty sure Klaus is my favorite."

Dean smiled as well. They were warm where they were pressed up against Cas and despite trying to hide it - Cas had stolen their breakfast! - there was a warm feeling in their chest. They couldn't remember how they had survived so long without this.

"Ok," Gabe said with a smile, trying to hide how much Sam's words meant to her. It just seemed like such a fluffy domestic thing to do with someone - rewatching an entire season because they haven't seen it.

Sam noticed, though. She elbowed her girlfriend gently. "Please, for Chuck's sake, don't hide your thoughts and feelings from me. I love you, okay, and I really don't need any more emotional repression in my life."

"Here you go, Dean," Cas murmured, smiling at them and handing them back their piece of toast along with one of hers. "I apologize." She was smirking like a mofo though, and she put as much lilt into her voice as she could.

"it's ok, they weren't bad thoughts," Gabe assured her, "I was just thinking about how fucking domestic we are." She laughed as he said it, but that didn't change how true it was. They were extremely fucking domestic, and Gabe loved it. "I love you Sam, I'll make sure to tell you anything that's on my mind that you need to know. As long as it isn't overly mushy," she added.

"Thank you." Dean said, taking their toast and putting it on their plate. They glanced at Cas suspiciously, she looked like she was up to something.

"Shut up, I even want to hear the overly mushy," Sam said. "You gotta remember that I am, as my sibling likes to say, 'a fricking pussy'." She grinned. "And I didn't say they were _bad_ , I just said I wanted to hear 'em. All of them, even the bad ones."

"You're welcome, love," Cas murmured distractedly. As soon as she realized what she'd said, she flushed a little. "Are you... is that an acceptable term of endearment for me to use?"

"Ok, I'll bear that in mind for future reference," Gabe said, miming her finger being a pen and writing on her hand, "Sam likes chick flicks, it's the other one which doesn't."

She paused for a moment, allowing a moment of quiet as 'The Umbrella Academy' played in the background. With a small smile she broke the quiet. "But you need to tell me as well. I know I can read your mind, but I want you to tell me because you want to, not because I am spying in your head."

Dean blushed, ducking their head down and willing their voice not to crack as they answered, "love is ok."

They actually really liked it, but they couldn't say that out loud. It would get stuck in their throat and they would probably choke on it. Turned out that even now, their childhood had its claws dug in deep and wasn't letting go.

"I swear," Sam promised, finishing her third piece of toast. "I'm an open book. And hell yeah I like chick flicks. Also..." she lowered her voice conspiratorially. "Dean actually loves chick flicks, they just won't admit it."

Suddenly understanding, Cas steeled herself, set her plate on the nightstand next to her, and pulled Dean into her chest, holding them tightly. "I know, love," she whispered. "I know. I understand. It's okay."

"Really!" Gabe whispered back, raising her eye brow equally conspiratorially. "That doesn't sound quite right... I'll have to get Cas to confirm it for me." She took another bite from her toast, shifting her attention away from Sam and back to Netflix.

Dean sighed gently as they relaxed against Cas' chest. They reveled in the feeling of safety which enveloped them, Dean just knew Cas would never let any harm come to them. It was a lovely feeling, one which they didn't think they would ever feel. They knew so many people who cared for them, but none quite like Cas.

"You are safe," Cas murmured into Dean's ear. "You are protected here. I love you." She smiled as their breathing evened out and they drifted into unconsciousness. She closed her eyes, holding them close, and allowed herself to do the same.

"Ask her, she'll tell you," Sam replied. "Cas knows. Cas has had to sit through Dean's holiday chick-flick movie marathons. I also walked in on Dean having one when I was like eight and they told me it was just because they were bored and nothing else was on. It was _lies_! They're a goddamn liar!"

Gabe chuckled, "wow, poor Cas, I'm glad I'm not going to have to sit through that." She fake shuddered for a second. "Having to sit there while they pretend to hate it while actually enjoying it. Torture."

Gabe finished her toast and placed her plate onto the side, sighing as she realized that she was going to have to do research now. "Also, of course they are a liar. When has Dean ever claimed to be honest?"

"Try asking every single victim we've ever interviewed. They all think Dean was telling the truth and we're actual FBI."

"Ah, but they don't count," Gabe argued with a grin, trying to avoid research for as long as she could. "When has Dean ever claimed to be honest, to their family."

"Mm," Sam replied indulgently, unable to wipe the smirk off her face. "Well, they did somehow manage to keep me convinced they were the picture of morality until I was like 23. So. That's something, I guess?"

"Wow, that is a skill. They really are an amazing liar aren't they!"

Dean stirred slowly. They couldn't believe this. They had literally just woken up, how had they managed to fall asleep again? They must have been exhausted.

They could feel Cas still pressed against their back and decided not to move. They pretend that it was just because they didn't want to wake her, but it wasn't really. Not fully anyway.

"They really are," Sam muttered, grinning. "Also, stop edging around it and just admit that you really don't want to do research. I don't think it's even going to help us in this situation, so let's figure something else out. Also, while we're at it, let's go wake up our siblings."

"Good morning, love," Cas murmured. "You don't get enough sleep. You should let me spoon you more." She smirked against Dean's cheek, her breath ghosting across their ear, and felt the delicious shudder that rippled through their body.

Gabe grinned evilly. "If we have to research, I'm waking them up first." Before Sam could even think about stopping her, she was on her feet and throwing Dean's door open, jumping in with a yell of "MORNING!"

Dean was about to do as Cas told them to and go back to sleep, when Gabriel suddenly appeared, scaring the shit out of them.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Dean yelled, jumping so high they would have fallen off the bed if Cas hadn't been holding on to them.

"Good morning, Gabriel," Castiel replied evenly. "I understand it's time for us to get up," she said to Dean.

"Yeah, yeah," Dean muttered, trying to avoid pouting while their sister was in the room, "get out so we can get up."

Sam smiled. "Sure, Dean." She grabbed Gabe's hand and dragged her away. Castiel kissed her lover gently. "Before we do, I have one more question for you. Do you like the labels 'lover', 'partner', and 'datefriend'? Because I was trying to come up with some gender-neutral ones for you..." She trailed off uncertainly, afraid to make them uncomfortable.

Dean couldn't stop the smile from spilling across their face, "all of them are fine Cas, I'm happy with whichever one you prefer." They leaned forwards, pressing a soft kiss to Cas' cheek. It meant a lot the them, that she was trying so hard to make them comfortable.

"Let's go," they sighed, pulling on some jeans as they tried to resist the urge to just collapse back into their bad and spend the rest of the day curled around Cas' warmth.

Cas kissed them gently before allowing them to drag her out of the bed and finding her sweats so as to replace them on her hips. "I think they want us to do research," she told them remorsefully. "I think we have to do it. However, I find I'm quite enjoying my time in this body and I may not want to change it back at all."

"Are you sure that we, uh... want to break this curse?" Sam asked Gabriel tentatively.

Dean froze what they were doing, thinking it over. Would it really be so bad to be in this body forever? Sure, they would probably prefer their normal body, but if everyone else was happier as they were....... Did they really need to break the curse?

"I don't know," Gabe said slowly, "don't you want your normal body back?"

"Well, I mean, it could really be an advantage on hunts, cause y'know how women get ignored? Nobody would notice us, which could make getting information so much easier..." Sam trailed off in response to the look Gabriel was giving her. "Not really, no," she admitted.

"Well, if you want your normal body back, that is very valid. My feelings on the matter don't have to dictate yours, and besides, we still don't know if Sam and Gabriel feel that way about it. It was just a thought that I had," Cas clarified.

"Ok, we're going to have to talk to the others," Gabe said, glancing in the direction they would be coming in as soon as they managed to get their hands of each other for long enough to get dressed, "but I don't know, maybe we'll be able to sort something out."

Gabe couldn't help wondering whether she wanted her normal vessel back. I mean, sure she liked it. But she didn't really care about the gender so this one worked just as well, and if Sam wanted to keep this body, then Gabe was going to do all she could to help her.

"I don't know how I feel," Dean muttered. How come they were the only one who never knew what they wanted! They could bet that both Gabe and Sam would know exactly how they felt on this matter and Dean would just be there, too messed up to accept the body at first, too messed up to know whether they wanted it gone or not.

"Come on, Gabe and Sam will be waiting for us." They grinned slightly, thinking of the bitchface Sam was sure to send them for talking what she defined as 'too long'. They would figure something out, they were sure they would. All of them.

Cas took a deep breath and pushed herself up onto her elbows. "Alright, my love," she murmured, smiling at them. "You don't have to figure it out immediately. You are not required to always 'be on top of it', as I'm sure you would say." She grabbed one of their hands and used it to pull herself up. "And of course, let's go."

Sam and Gabriel ran into Dean and Castiel in the hallway. No one needed to say anything for them to all understand that they needed to talk; Sam just turned on her heel and led them all out into the den.

She sat down on a couch, shifting nervously, and then when no one else spoke, she sighed. "Fine, I'll go first." She took a deep, shaky breath, then said, "I think I'm trans."

Cas took her hand and Sam looked into her eyes. "I'm glad you feel comfortable sharing this with me," she told her friend. Sam gave her a grateful look. "I have never particularly cared about pronouns. I always just use the ones that reflect the biological sex of my vessel at the time."

Dean thought over what Sam had said, to be honest, it made sense to them. They kind of understood what she meant and obviously, they were happy supporting Sam whatever she chose to do. "Ok," they said evenly, "so does that mean you don't want to break the curse?" They made sure to make their tone as unjudgmental as possible but they knew their wording had been a bit blunt. They just couldn't think of any other way to have this conversation than as blunt as possible without being rude.

Gabriel smiled reassuringly at Sam. She knew her sister and she knew Dean, neither of them were going to be complete asses about this. She already knew that no matter what any of them decided, all the others would be right there helping them.

"I don't know," Sam admitted. "I never... I never _cared_. Like I told you yesterday, Dean, my gender's always been fluid and my body never bothered me, but now... I don't know, I guess I just really like being called she. So like, if y'all still want to fix this I wouldn't be opposed to it as long as you'll still call me your sister when it's over."

Cas squeezed her hand. "Of course, Sam. If that's what you want, we're here for you." She turned to Dean. "But what do _you_ want?" She knew the only way to get them to figure it out would be to present the question to them directly, to trap them in a corner and force them to face it head-on. She also tried to make it clear with her eyes that whatever they wanted she would accept.

Dean froze. They didn't know. What did they want? Did they want their normal body back? Did they want to stay as they were?

"Don't worry Sam," they said instead of answering, "whether we change back or not, you'll still be my sister." They hoped everyone would just take their answer and move on, but they could already tell from Cas' face that it wasn't going to be that easy.

Gabriel watched everyone, already getting a dramatic sigh ready for when the battle of will started. Because it was going to happen. If Dean didn't want to share their opinion and Cas wasn't going to back down, then things were going to get interesting.

Sam took a shaky breath. "Fuck, I-" She swallowed the lump in her throat. Her eyes pricked and her throat felt hot. "Thanks, Dean."

"Dean, I know you don't know what you want. That is why I asked. I want you to be able to figure it out for your own sake because _I love you_. So please, just think about it. Alright?"

"I'll think about it," Dean promised, grimacing slightly at the thought of having to make up their mind. They would have to decide if they wanted to stay as 'they'. They would have to decide so many of these things which they had never had the choice about before. Because before they just did what their Dad told them to do. And then it was just what society expected. But now they had to have their own opinions?

Gabriel didn't say anything, she just silently walked over to where Sam was sitting, pressing herself against Sam's side and offering the support Gabe could tell Sam needed.

"I just want you to feel as though you have the freedom to _choose_." Cas was trying so hard to get through to them, to get them to understand that this was a gift and not a curse.

Sam leaned into her girlfriend. "I love you so much," she whispered. "I- I'm sorry. I love you, I'm sorry."

Dean didn't look up. They knew that they couldn't look into Cas' eyes without feeling guilt about not being cooperative. They knew what Cas was trying to do, but it just didn't seem to be getting through their stupid head. They knew that they had the freedom to choose - according to Cas and Sam and Gabriel anyway - but their idiotic heart just wouldn't drop the walls and let them see what they wanted. Maybe their dad was right? They really were just a stupid boy who could either be a soldier or a fool.

Gabriel frowned, "what are you sorry about?" she whispered back, enjoying the warmth of Sam pressed against her side but still worried about what was going on.

"You do not need to feel guilty," Cas told them softly. "You don't need to pressure yourself. You are not stupid and you are not an idiot and you are not a boy if that is not reflective of you. You are Dean Winchester and whatever the fuck that means I will take because I love you more than the world."

"I'm such a mess," Sam muttered, wiping her eyes on Gabriel's shoulder. "I'm a fucking disaster and I feel really bad for you that you voluntarily got stuck with me." She laughed in self-deprecation. "It's sad for you. I'm sorry, Gabe. There are about eight billion people out there, most better than me. You still have time to get out while you can."

"Cas," Dean whispered, walking over as though they were in a trance and collapsing next to her on the couch, "I love you too," they murmured, giving into the urge to lean against Cas, to let them be weak for once in their life and let Cas be the strong one.

"Don't you dare say anything like that again," Gabe hissed, the frost in her voice shocking even her. She just couldn't listen to that any longer. "I'm not leaving you. I'm not 'getting out' while I can. I'm not 'stuck with you'. I'm with you because I'm in love with you. And you are amazing, and don't you ever question that again."

Sam sighed, pulling Gabriel all the way against her chest. "Okay," she whispered, not having the energy to fight. "Fine then, but now you gotta stay with me until I die. And no complaining." She smiled into her hair.

"So what do you want, Gabriel?" Castiel asked, looking at her sister as she held her lover as tightly as she possibly could. She would carry them if that was what they needed. She could do it.

Gabriel smiled as she relaxed against Sam's chest, "I want nothing else." she whispered, and it was true. So true. The more she thought about it, the truer she realized it was. She couldn't think of anything in the world that she wanted more than staying right by Sam's side for the rest of both of their existence.

"Honestly Cas, I don't mind," Gabe said, turning her face towards her sister. "It's just a vessel to me. I've never cared about the gender of my vessels. I liked my male one, but I don't dislike this one."

Dean felt Cas's arms tightening around them as she asked Gabe her opinion. They couldn't believe how lucky they had gotten. Cas was – consciously or not - making sure they knew she was still there for them, even if she was paying attention to her sister. It seemed like such a small gesture, but it meant so much to Dean.

Cas had never left, she promised that she never would, and that was just one more sign that she would always be right by Dean's side.

Sam looked at Gabriel with a mixture of curiosity and love swirling in her chest. She could almost _feel_ the undertones of Gabriel's words; they were radiating off of her in waves.

_You are all I need. You are mine. I will protect you. I will keep you by my side. I will never leave you. I love you._

"I will never leave you," Cas announced to the entire room. "Any of you. You are my family and you will be until I cease to exist. I love each and every one of you."

"Ditto," Gabe said with a smirk, "I've waited a long time for this family, I'll stay with it until the end." She glanced up, and not-so-accidentally made eye contact with Sam. She could see the love and happiness in Sam's eyes and she returned them with a smile.

"You two are disgusting," Dean pointed out with a fake shudder, glaring at Sam and Gabe playfully. They knew they it was probably clear as glass what they were doing. But even now, group chick flik moments made them uncomfortable. They really needed to work on that. Everyone complained about their emotional constipation.

"Yep," Sam replied, holding her girlfriend a little bit closer. "And it's not gonna get any better, so get used to it." She looked up at Gabriel, whose eyes were sparkling. "We should get married," she blurted out without thinking.

Cas laughed, whether in response to Dean or Sam she wasn't sure. But she, just to show that she could, swung one leg over their lap and kissed them soundly. When she pulled back, she smirked at the way they were breathing hard.

"Did you enjoy that?" she asked huskily.

Gabriel didn't even blink. "Sure," she said with a large smile. She didn't need to think about it. She was already planning on spending the rest of her life by Sam's side, might as well make it official.

Dean coughed quietly into their hand, trying to clear their throat enough to answer. "Ummm…" they muttered intelligently. "Yeah."

They couldn't believe how beautiful Cas' laugh was. How amazing her smile was. How soft her lips were. How amazing it felt to kiss her. Or just how fucking whipped they themself were.

Sam blinked. "Awesome," she replied quietly. "Let's- yeah, let's do that."

"Good," Cas replied, before brushing her lips against Dean's forehead and climbing off of them.

"Sure, when?" Gabe grinned, pressing a soft kiss to Sam's lips, making sure that neither of them got distracted. She needed this question answered.

Dean couldn't stop the sad hum which escaped them as Cas pulled away. They knew it was pitiful, but they couldn't help it. They just really loved Cas.

"Now?" Sam suggested, smiling at her. "No time like the present."

Cas looked over at Dean worriedly at the sad whine that escaped them. "Are you alright?" she whispered. Her entire right side was still pressed against their left and her hand was intertwined in theirs.

"Sure," Gabriel said with a smile, "no time like the present." Her mind was already racing, trying to plan everything. "We need to make plans, how do you want to do this?"

"I'm fine," Dean replied, almost smiling at the worry on Cas' face. It wasn't that they liked seeing Cas worried, it just reminded them how much Cas cared, she was worried just because they were being a whiny baby. They squeezed Cas' hand tightly, still not quite over the fact that they could do this. They could hold Cas's hand, because they had finally sorted their shit out.

"Dean!" Sam shouted, pointing at her sibling. "How much do you love me?"

"Good," Cas replied, feeling relieved. She squeezed back and smiled, before kissing her datefriend's cheek as they answered their sister.

"A lot? Why?" Dean asked, confused, as they glanced upwards away from their girlfriend and towards their sister. "What's going on?"

Gabriel smiled, making eye contact with Cas across the room. Cas of course knew exactly what was going on, she had actually been paying attention and her angel hearing meant she couldn't miss Gabriel and Sam's conversation. Gabriel hoped that Cas would be supportive, she assumed she would, but you never knew.

"Cause I need you to plan me a wedding and also be my Best Person." Sam flashed her puppydog eyes. She could see the moment Dean broke and she grinned. "Thanks, Dean."

"I'll be your Matron of Honor," Cas offered her sister. "I've always wanted to."

Dean rolled their eyes. They hadn't even replied and Sam had already seen right through them. "Ok," they said with a fake sigh, "what kind if a wedding do you want? Church, registry office or other?"

Gabriel smiled, doing her best to avoid jumping up and down. She was about to get married, she couldn't just be bouncing in her seat. "Thanks Cas," she said with a large grin, "do you think you could help your date-friend plan this whole thing? Not that I don't trust them, I just don't _completely_ trust them."

"Don't care, I just wanna get hitched to this stupid archangel before I explode." She jerked her head in Gabriel's direction.

"I will gladly do so," Cas replied, glancing sideways at her lover. "I don't completely trust them either." She ducked to avoid the fist that came at her head, laughing.

"Ok, I'll call up the registry office and see how soon they can get you hitched. Seeing as it's your wedding, you can choose your own names," they said as they tried to hit Cas, not punching very hard at all and not even getting close to her.

Gabriel smiled fondly at the other couple. She couldn't help but hope that she and Sam were that cute, not that she would ever admit to Dean that they were cute with Cas. They would hate that and probably spend about a week avoiding Cas to try and prove it.

"Thank you," Sam replied, the joking gone from her tone. "I'm- thanks, Dean." Fuck, she was crying. _Again_. Goddamn estrogen. "And Dean, remember, if you ever decide you want your old body back, we'll all help, we'll all support you."

"Yes," Cas agreed. "What Sam said." She smiled at her lover before standing up and dragging them by their hand. "Come on, love, we have a wedding to plan because we love our sisters!"

"Thank you," Dean muttered as they were pulled from the room, a small smile on their face. They were so lucky their family was just so accepting.

Gabriel smiled as Dean and Cas left the room, turning to her crying girlfriend. "I know, I know," she said gently. "They are both awesome, now. Don't we have a wedding to get ready for?"

Sam wiped her face before she replied. "If by 'get ready' you mean 'have loud obnoxious sex for several hours' then yes. We do," she replied, smirking.

"I love you," Cas whispered as she pulled Dean toward their bedroom to retrieve Dean's laptop. "I love you so freaking much. You're amazing."

"Come on then," Gabe said with a lewd smirk, grabbing Sam's hand and dragging her down the hall towards Sam's room.

"I love you too," Dean replied with a wide grin, "I love you more than I ever thought I would."

"Fuck you're so fucking perfect," Sam breathed against Gabriel's skin. "So. Damn. Good." She kissed the side of her girlfriend's neck as she pulled off her shirt and looked her up and down appreciatively. "Good to know the gender switch hasn't fucked with my thirst at all," she muttered, laughing, before she dove into to taste the archangel before her.

"Good," Cas whispered. "That's good." She sat down on Dean's bed, pulling their laptop over to her. "Let's get started."

"You too," Gabriel panted back, kissing Sam as much as she was being kissed, only pausing for a second to pull her shirt off.

"Ok, registry office," Dean muttered, kissing Cas' cheek as they watched her start to type, trying to plan this last moment wedding.

"Indeed. And I think I'm going to turn off angel radio because I'm fairly certain Gabriel is going to be broadcasting her very kinky sex with your sister very, _very_ loudly, and I'd rather not hear that." Cas winked at Dean before typing it into the Google search bar.

Sam couldn't breathe. But when she breathed, she breathed Gabriel. She couldn't see but she saw Gabriel. Gabriel was the only thing that existed in her world and in some ways she was the only thing that ever had. "You're so- _hnng_ \- I love you so much."

"I love you so much," Gabe replied, unable to focus on anything but Sam, right in front of her, "you are everything to me."

"Yeah, I can see why you would want to turn that off," Dean said with a sympathetic wince. "I wouldn't want to hear that either."

"Yes, indeed. Anyway, let's figure this all out." She clicked around a little before realizing she had no idea what she was doing. She passed the laptop to Dean. "Take over, please."

Dean laughed loudly. They didn't think they had ever laughed this much until Cas came into their life. "As you wish," they said, grabbing the laptop and quickly finding the nearest registry office's website.

"Here we go," they muttered, finding the phone number and quickly giving them a call.

"Hey, Cas?" They said as they hung up, "is there a way for you to contact Gabe and tell her that the wedding is booked for tonight, without scarring anyone for life?"

Cas shrugged. "I can knock on her door."

"Ok great," Dean said, continuing to click around the internet. "Can you go and do that while I see what else I need to plan? Also please ask them who they want to invite."

"I will," Cas replied, before kissing her lover softly and climbing down off the bed. She made her way down the hall to Sam and Gabriel's bedroom and knocked on their door as loudly as she could. "Your wedding is tonight," she announced. "Who else do you want there?"

A few seconds later, the door opened, and a slightly disheveled Sam appeared behind it. "Thank you, and also I'm not sure there's anyone else we care about who's still alive."

Gabriel winced from where she was still sat on the bed. It was true, everyone they cared about was dead, but it still hurt to think about.

She waited until Cas had walked away, before she stood up, walking over to where Sam was and grabbing her hands. "Are you ready?" she asked with a large smile. She couldn't truly believe that it was finally happening. She was more excited than she could ever remember being and she'd been living for a long time. She was getting married to Sam, it still hadn't fully registered in her mind, but that didn't change anything. She was as ready as she could ever be.

"Of course I am. Like, I know it's sudden, but I've been in love with you for years and I could die at any moment, so there's no real reason to put it off." She intertwined her fingers between Gabriel's and squeezed. "You're gonna be a damn great wife, you know that?"

"So will you," Gabriel replied, squeezing Sam's hand in response.

The next couple of hours flew by, and before Gabe even noticed, it was time for her to start getting ready. She was going to get married in about an hour and she couldn't wait.

"Wait, shit!" Sam almost shouted, sprinting into Gabriel's room. "Are we doing tuxes or dresses? Or one of each? Also can you snap them up for us?"

Gabriel laughed. "One of each? You can choose, I don't really mind," she said, a large smile spreading across her face. She really fucking loved Sam Winchester. "And sure, tell me what you want and I'll snap one straight up."

"Well I don't really buy into the whole 'black-and-white', 'fetishizing innocence and virginity' traditional wedding thing, but..." Sam took a deep breath. "I would really like a dress? I don't know what color, so just pick one that you think will look good on me. As long as it's not white I'm fine."

"Okay," Gabriel said, her mind racing trying to come up with the perfect dress for Sam. She clicked her fingers, and long, sleek, light pink dress appeared on a hanger. She smiled at her handiwork as she passed it over to Sam. "How's that?"

Sam ran her hands over it. It was soft, made of satin, kind of shiny, and she was instantly in love with it. It wasn't too fancy or extravagant - no extra embellishments, just chest support and a slight flare out from the waist, which was perfect for someone who'd taught herself to take only the bare minimum her entire life - and it was just a light enough shade of rose to pass for off-white.

She was probably making full-on heart-eyes at it but she didn't even care. "It's beautiful," she replied quietly. "It's perfect."

She turned to her fiancée. "I think I'd like to see you in gold. Or maybe silver, one of the two. Something flashy and out there, like you. Maybe a mermaid dress?" She was just throwing suggestions out there to see what stuck.

Gabriel smiled and clicked her fingers again, summoning up a sparkly mermaid dress which was gold at the top and faded as it went down into silver. She had to agree with Sam, it did suit her and her personality.

"Okay, now go get changed, I thought we weren't meant to see each other until we were married," Gabriel joked, shooing Sam out of the room so that they could both get ready.

Sam grinned at her before sprinting out of the room to step into her dress. It took her five minutes to do that and then Cas appeared to do her hair and makeup.

"How do you know how to do this?" she asked as Cas sat her down. Cas just shrugged. "I've taken an interest in and learned a great many things in my time on Earth," was her only reply.

Sam smiled. "Thank you," she whispered. "You're the best sister-in-law I can imagine having."

Gabriel smiled as she watched Sam run off, before she closed the door and pulled her dress on. She had a lot of practice putting dresses on - from previous vessels and this one while it was male on the odd occasion - so it didn't take her long to have it on properly.

She had just clicked her makeup done, when there was a tentative knock on the door. She knew it couldn't be Cas, because she would have flown, and it couldn't be Sam because she wouldn't have knocked, so that left –

"Dean," she said with a smile pulling open the door.

"Hello," they said with a small smile, walking into the room and sitting down on Gabriel's bed. "I was going to offer some help with makeup, but I think you have that covered." they grinned slightly but didn't leave just yet.

"I know I don't really need to have this talk with you," they started carefully, "but if you break her heart, I will end you."

Gabriel laughed. "I would want nothing else."

"What do you think?" Sam asked, smiling at her reflection in the mirror.

"You're beautiful," Cas replied. "Gabriel is a lucky angel."

"Are you ready?" Dean asked, glancing at his watch. It was time for them to head off to the registry office.

"Yep," Gabriel replied with a small smile, giving one more twirl to check her dress before they left the room. She couldn't wait to see what Sam was going to look like. She was breathtaking on a normal day so Gabe couldn't even begun to imagine how amazing she would look now.

"Evening, love," Sam murmured as she emerged from her bedroom to smile at her girlfriend. "Don't you look fuckin' stunning." She stared down at her for a moment before she shook herself.

"A'ight, let's go."

The drive to the registry office wasn't very long, but it still felt like an eternity to Gabe. She just couldn't wait to get there and - in front of their siblings - promise to spend the rest of forever with Sam.

She was basically a bubble of excitement and nervousness, but neither Cas not Dean pointed it out or teased her so maybe it was understandable.

Sam held her hand the whole way there, as tightly as she could, refusing to let go. "I love you so much," she would whisper at random intervals. "I can't wait to marry you."

Cas smiled at Dean from the passenger seat and reached out to take their hand. "They are very sweet, aren't they?"

"They really are," Dean replied with a grin, taking their eyes off the road for a moment to glance at Cas' face.

"I love you too," Gabriel whispered in response to Sam's whisper, "I can't wait either."

When they finally arrived, Cas and Dean took their spots on either side of the aisle and Sam and Gabriel walked down together.

Gabriel didn't think there had ever been a more magical moment in all his millennia of existence than that exact moment.

She doubted there would be another one to even come close after this.

"So, are we doing vows or are we gonna skip straight to 'kiss the bride'?" Sam asked, grinning.

"Well personally, I want to skip straight to the kissing part," Gabriel started with a grin, "but I'm fairly certain that the vows are the part where we promise ourselves to each other forever, so sadly we're gonna have to wait."

Sam laughed, throwing her head back as she took Gabriel's hands. "I'll go first then. Um... I love you so ridiculously much. Obviously there's some shit in our pasts but... I don't care. I've forgiven you for all that stuff and at this point all I want is to be with you forever. Uh... yeah, I don't know if I have much more to say."

Gabriel smiled, "Sam, I have loved you for a long time. At first, I tried to bury it deep down and pretend it didn't exist. But then, well, you know what happened, and I've never been more glad to be here, marrying you. I will stay by your side for as long as you will allow me to and if you will let me, I want to spend the rest of eternity with you."

"Fuck yeah I'm gonna let you," Sam whispered. She didn't even know who married them; her blood was roaring in her ears, but the next thing she heard was 'you may kiss the bride', so she did. She practically lifted Gabriel off her feet, kissing her with all the passion she had in her body.

"Fuck, I love you," she breathed when they pulled apart. "You're... you're amazing."

Gabriel smiled, "I love you too," and then she was diving back in for another kiss, trying to translate everything she felt for Sam into the press of her lips and the dance of her tongue. She just couldn't quite get enough of the taste of Sam, the taste of her wife.

She had a wife now.

"Well, that's good to know," Sam replied, grinning. "I'd be a little disappointed if you didn't, not gonna lie." She kissed her one more time, lightly and gently, and then she pulled back and glanced at Dean where they'd moved to join Cas. "Your turn," she joked, smiling at them.

This was the best thing she'd ever felt. Holy crap.

"Mhm, that would be awkward," Gabriel mused as she stared at Sam. Normally Cas was the angel which did the most staring, but to be fair she had just got married, she thought she got a free pass.

Dean paused. They knew that Sam had just been joking, but it still got to them. They weren't going to marry Cas, not yet, but maybe in the future? Maybe if Cas was ok being stuck with a fuckup forever, maybe she would be ok with marrying them as well.

When Dean's face fell, Sam knew she'd messed up. "No, Dean, I'm just joking," she tried to convince them, but she wasn't sure how effective it was. "I didn't mean-"

"It's alright, Sam," Cas cut her off. "We are well aware, and we will discuss this ourselves, on our own terms. But thank you."

Gabriel smiled, squeezing her wife's hands. "Don't worry, now come on," she said, pulling Sam along behind her as they all left the registry office.

Dean shared a look with Cas. They did need to talk, but not now. Now it was Sam and Gabriel's wedding. Well, their wedding was technically over. Did that make it their honeymoon? Oh, they weren't sure they wanted to be around for that.

"We should leave," Cas replied as if reading Dean's mind (but not, actually, having read Dean's mind). "They are going to... what's the phrase? 'Get down to it'? Very quickly. I am unsure whether you're interested in seeing that."

"Yeah, I'm really not," Dean said with a grimace, walking over and holding Cas' hand. "Let's leave them to their honeymooning."

Gabriel smiled widely and cheekily, "yes, let's get on with our honeymooning," she said, raising her eyebrow suggestively.

Sam smirked back as they appeared in the Bunker again, grabbing her hand and dragging her toward their bedroom. "I'm all yours," she breathed against her archangel's lips.

Cas drove Dean back to the Bunker and they sat in the living room together.

"Would you like to talk about what Sam said?" Cas offered. "We can if you want to. We don't have to."

Gabriel laughed breathlessly, stealing Sam's lips as they burst into their room.

"Yeah, we probably should talk," Dean said, not looking into Cas' eyes, "we both know where not talking gets us."

"Okay. I would like to marry you," Cas replied candidly. "Not, necessarily, right now. But someday... I would."

Dean took a deep breath, "me too," they paused to think for a moment, "obviously not now and maybe not for the next couple of years, but one day." They really did. Dean had never really imagined a future for themself, but now whenever they did, it involved Cas. Always.

Their version of a happy ending would always involve Cas.

"Okay. I understand why the idea of marriage might scare you. But I'm right here, Dean, and I'm never going to leave you again. Not if I have anything to say about it." She smiled at them. "I love you so much. I love you more than anything in Creation. You have given me a purpose and I can never thank you enough for that. You are precious to me."

Dean stared for a moment, trying to wrap his head around the sheer love in Castiel's words. "I, I love you too," they whispered in reply, unable to voice any of the millions of other feelings floating through their head.

They leaned forwards, pulled into Cas' orbit as always. They didn't say anything, just gently pressed themself against Cas, pulling her into a tight hug. Sometimes, the only way they could figure out how to express their feelings was through touch.

And Cas knew that, and she pulled them against her chest. She kept her arms as tightly around them as she should, to make sure to convey that _you are loved_ and _you are important_ and _you are precious_ and _you belong here_.

Dean sighed in relief as Cas pulled them closer to her chest. Cas always just understood them. She could understand the things which even they couldn't quite figure out. They felt so safe and loved and precious and all the other mushy amazing stuff which Cas always seemed to make them feel.

Cas smiled and hummed as Dean burrowed into her chest. They seemed so happy to just be there with her, and that made her happy. She just wanted Dean to feel content. "Go to sleep, love," she murmured. "Just sleep."

"Ok," Dean hummed, closing their eyes and relaxing even more.

Normally it took them a while to fall asleep, but they always slept better when Cas was watching over them, or in this instance, holding them close and stopping anyone from even coming close to hurting them.

Within a couple of minutes, they sank into the deep embrace of sleep.

Cas smiled down at them and allowed herself to fall asleep as well.

#~+~#

Dean smiled as they flipped the pancakes they were cooking. They knew that Cas didn't need to eat - she had said so herself at least a million times - but Dean loved cooking and cooking for two just reminded them too much of back before they met the angels. So because that was too much of a downer, they always cooked for Gabe and Cas as well.

And anyway, today was a special enough day that Cas deserved some pancakes.

"Happy anniversary, my love," Cas murmured as she kissed her spouse's neck and wrapped her arms around their waist. "Eight years. Quite a while."

"Not as long as us," Sam reminded her, grinning as she slid into her chair. "We'll be celebrating a decade in eight weeks, remember?"

"Yep, and a long decade it has been," Gabriel joked, a shit eating grin crossing her face as she walked into the room.

"Maybe, but at least we managed to get together," Dean reminded everyone with a smile. It had been a bit touch and go for a moment about whether they would get together or not, but they got there in the end and now they were celebrating eight years of marriage. Dean couldn't quite believe that this was their life. Married to the woman they loved for the past eight years.

"You know, I'm not _obligated_ to have sex with you," Sam told her wife, crossing her ankles on the table and smirking up at the archangel. "I can kick you to the couch whenever I want."

"I certainly am glad we ended up together," Cas offered, massaging a spot on Dean's arm for a moment before joining her sister-in-law at the table.

"Shoes off the table, Sammi," Dean reprimanded, glancing at her. Sam stuck out her tongue.

"Make me, jerk."

Dean sighed, walking over and shoving Sam's legs off the table, sending a quick wink towards Cas as they did so, before retiring to their pancakes before they could burn.

If you had told them ten years ago, when they first woke up in a female body and couldn't figure out how to change it back, that it would be the best thing that ever happened to them, they would have laughed. But right now? Looking at their sister and their wife and their sister in law, it really was the best outcome Dean could think of.

Sam agreed.

And as her sibling brought her pancakes and she devoured them like a wild animal, she realized it had been a long, long time since she was actually afraid to lose her family. She realized suddenly, that for the first time possibly in her entire life... she was happy.

And she looked around the room and saw that same happiness reflected in everyone else's eyes.

They're okay.

_fin_

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to give us kudos and comments because we live off of that shit. We worked really hard on this fic ~~me more so than her I'm the one who formatted it for AO3 just sayin'~~ and we're really glad we get to share it with you!
> 
> Love,  
> -Dean and Summer


End file.
